tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Armok
Domains: Blood, Order, Strife, and Vampires http://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=aabvbiahaGazbt When Chaos created all life as we know it, the “noise” — so to speak — reverberated throughout all the cosmos. It eventually reached three very old, very powerful, and now very angry entities of Order. Calling them gods is an understatement, but calling them anything else is a grievous misnomer. These three entities, Armok, Archae, and Arbit, all awoke from their peaceful slumber to this ruckus. Each of them beyond furious at this blight known as creation on their once quiet universe, they set out to snuff it out. While Chaos was bored with how empty the Void was, the triumvirate of Order made it their personal goal to ensure their universe would return to its once peaceful and ordered state. Armok was the youngest of the three ancient deities and by far the most furious of them all for having his sleep disturbed by the uproar of creation. Being the strongest of the three Order gods by several orders of magnitude, Armok set out to crush this perceived nuisance and the god who was responsible for it all, Chaos. Where his brothers believe they can steal the powers of Chaos or make it collapse on itself, Armok sees only one way for this annoyance to end: the return of order through complete and utter annihilation. With each passing day, Armok grows ever closer to his destination and when he gets there his vengeance will be mighty and bloody. Despite his immense power, he is held at bay by an aspect of Chaos known as The Eternal. While other aspects of chaos are either too apathetic, unaware, or weak to oppose him, The Eternal has made it his goal to stop or at very least slow Armok from destroying all of creation. Being one of the first aspects, The Eternal has monumental power — though nowhere near as great as Armok’s — that he uses to weaken the blood god for a 12-hour window. The Eternal’s power is cyclical in nature, and his power ebbs and flows. Thus, after this window, Armok and his minions can be free from any interference for another 12 hours until this cycle begins again. Due to the actions of The Eternal, Armok realized that the fastest way to exterminate all life is to have the sapients slaughter each other before he even gets there. Contrary to popular belief, blood is not sacred to Armok. Rather, it is the opposite: he detests blood, since it is the very symbol of the life he detests so much. He spurs his followers to spill it from the worshippers of Chaos and all who oppose him whenever possible. The most fearsome followers of the blood god are the dreaded Vampires. These wretched abominations are given the blessing of Armok in exchange for their fealty. These monsters are cursed with a bloodlust so immense they must actively spill blood and consume it just to survive. Fortunately for them, the blessing of Armok grants them greatly increased mobility, sight, regenerative powers, and strength, making this task much easier. Like their master, they are significantly weakened during the daytime due to The Eternal’s meddling. As such, they use this time to rest. At night, these so called Paladins roam the world, purging all life they find in their eternal crusade to appease their dark god. While vampires are the most powerful of his agents, not all who follow Armok are vampires, and some even receive his blessing without vampirism. All races are equal in the eyes of Armok since he wants all of them dead and gone, therefore all are accepted into the ranks of his cultists. The more mortal followers of Armok act as missionaries and spread his message of “convert or die” in the daytime. These Zealots seek converts at all costs, as they are told all who follow their blood god will be spared from his wrath. They preach a corrupted version of his original word that paints their god as a powerful but merciful one who is waging a holy war against the bestial and capricious chaos deities. Only the inner sanctum knows the truth: that Armok will cleanse the world of all life when he gets there. The thought of trying to stop this eradication has never once crossed the minds of his servants, as they see him as an eventuality rather than anything else. Some think they will be spared for their services, others believe that chaos is such an abhorrence that the lives of all living things are a reasonable price to have it gone for good, and some simply don’t care and relish the opportunity to fight against the champions of chaos. Regardless of their intentions, the end result is the same: Armok is coming. Category:Lore Category:Gods Category:Current